L'encre du passé
by Manou Nyu
Summary: Dans le grenier, on commence par trouver la poussière. Mais dans celui d'Andromeda on y trouve plutôt Teddy. Un Teddy qui cherche, qui s'entête, et ce depuis des années. A force de chercher, il finira peut-être par trouver. Mais peut-être aurait-il mieux valu s'abstenir car à trop remuer l'encre, on prend le risque de s'y noyer. OS cadeau pour Picotti.


**L'encre du passé  
**

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à JK Rowling, rien n'est à moi. (Si si, je vous jure.)

**Rating :** K

**Petit OS sur Teddy cadeau au seul, à l'unique Doc'Picotti, grand sage et médecin néococo. (Pour toute consultation, voyez avec lui, mais c'est très cher... Le talent, ça se paye.)**

* * *

**J'ai écrit une version alternative de ce texte (en dehors du fandom HP) pour un concours d'écriture.  
**

* * *

Les vieilles malles de sa grand-mère. Depuis tout petit, Teddy adorait s'y plonger, farfouiller, trouver les trésors poussiéreux du passé. Dans une atmosphère feutrée, il s'immergeait pour atteindre ce monde inconnu, monde d'images et d'encre effacée. Il avait découvert de vieux objets, non identifiables pour certains, mais sur lesquels planait l'aura de ses parents. Ou du moins le pensait-il. L'espérait-il.  
Sa grand-mère l'avait élevé avec amour, avec toute la tendresse dont un enfant pourrait rêver. Mais jamais, jamais elle ne pourrait combler ce vide étrange qu'il éprouvait, cette sensation d'avoir oublié une partie de lui quelque part où il ne pouvait aller. Alors il cherchait. Il farfouillait. Dans les malles, dans les vieilles armoires, au fond des antiques tiroirs qui grinçaient.  
Lorsqu'il trouvait une photo, pale reflet du passé, il la contemplait longuement, dans les moindres détails, tentait d'en apprendre toutes les réponses aux questions qu'il n'osait poser.

Courbé en deux, hiver comme été, qu'il neige ou que le soleil brille, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de grimper la petite échelle de bois qui débouchait sur la trappe du grenier. Et toujours, il la soulevait avec précaution, comme s'il avait peur de faire une trop violente intrusion dans un délicat sanctuaire. Il posait ses pieds sur le sol recouvert d'un voile blanc de poussière, dans lequel il avait tracé de nombreux sillons, toujours renouvelés au gré de ses recherches.  
Lorsque la chaleur de l'été rendait l'air trop irrespirable, il s'allongeait dans un petit coin du grenier, près d'une aération, profitant d'un mince filet d'air frais qui caressait son visage. Il fermait les yeux, son front perlé de gouttes, et prenait un livre, le temps d'être apaisé.  
Puis, invariablement, il se relevait, retournait vers le centre de la pièce, fredonnant parfois, restait au milieu de la pièce jusqu'au soir lorsqu'il n'avait pas envie de redescendre.  
Andromeda l'appelait pour dîner, habituée à le voir disparaitre de longues heures dans cette pièce où n'avait pas mis les pieds depuis le décès de sa tendre fille. Elle savait que Teddy ne la fuyait pas, mais qu'il avait besoin de ces heures de solitude. Elle lui avait plusieurs fois demandé ce qu'il faisait dans ce grenier, quel intérêt pouvait-il y trouver. A chaque fois, il s'était enfermé dans un mutisme complet. Alors elle n'avait plus insisté. Elle avait compris que cet espace était le sien, qu'elle ne devait pas s'en mêler. Et elle ne soufflait mot jusqu'à ce qu'il daigne engager la conversation à nouveau.

Mais il fut un jour différent des autres. Un jour où Teddy, découvrant un petit coffre au fond d'une malle, sentit qu'il approchait de ce qu'il avait toujours cherché. Ce vers quoi, depuis toujours, son instinct le guidait.  
Étrangement, il avait l'impression d'avoir attendu cet instant depuis des années, depuis la seconde même où ses pas l'avaient guidé dans ce grenier.  
C'était un petit coffre de bois, sans réelle valeur, mais finement taillé. Aucune pierre ne l'ornait, le bois clair se suffisant à lui-même. A son oreille soufflait doucement la voix du passé, un chuchotement qu'il ne pouvait taire, un murmure de vérité. Il y avait quelque chose pour lui à l'intérieur, il en était persuadé. Fasciné, il le prit entre ses mains. Il le retourna lentement, l'inspecta sous toutes ses coutures. Remarqua les légères traces d'impact sur son côté. Assis en tailleur, Teddy ne manifestait aucune hâte. Il était intimement convaincu qu'il n'était nul besoin de se presser, quoi que puisse renfermer le coffre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il jugea avoir assez contemplé la boîte. Décida de l'ouvrir. Il glissa le bout d'un ongle dans la raie qui séparait le coffre de son couvercle. Raffermissant sa prise à l'aide de ses autres doigts, il exerça une légère pression. Rien ne se passa. Il insista. Toujours rien. Le coffre semblait verrouillé, bien qu'il n'y aucune serrure visible. Teddy s'accorda un instant de répit, fronçant les sourcils. Tenta de trouver un moyen d'ouvrir le coffre. Il était sûr que ses recherches, des années durant, n'avaient pour but que cet unique morceau de bois taillé et ce qu'il renfermait. Il voulait croire, au fond de lui, qu'après l'avoir ouvert il serait définitivement apaisé. Comme pour illustrer sa pensée, il inspira profondément afin de calmer les battements précipités de son cœur. Fermant les yeux, il ne pensa plus qu'au coffre. Et à l'ouvrir. Avec lenteur, il réalisa exactement les mêmes gestes que précédemment. Lorsqu'il poussa sur le couvercle avec espoir, il ne sentit aucune résistance. Il ouvrit la boîte entièrement avant d'oser soulever ses paupières.

A la vue du contenu du coffre, ses oreilles bourdonnèrent. Son cœur battait douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Il n'y avait, en tout et pour tout, qu'un simple morceau de parchemin soigneusement plié. Pas de nom, pas de destinataire explicitement spécifié dessus. Teddy retint un soupir de déception. Après tout, il ne savait ce que le parchemin renfermait. Bien évidemment, il s'était attendu à quelque chose de plus grandiose, plus précieux peut-être. Il prit le parchemin d'une main tremblante. Tremblant toujours, il commença à le déplier. Ses entrailles se nouèrent lorsque, une fois déplié, il constata que le papier était vierge. Totalement vierge. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux tandis qu'un sentiment d'injustice lui broyait le cœur.

Et puis, une larme s'écrasa sur le parchemin. Puis une deuxième. Suivie par une troisième. Une larme noire.

Noire ?

Teddy sursauta presque avant de reporter ses yeux sur le parchemin. Une tache noire était apparue là où sa larme s'était écrasée.

_Mon fils,_

_Si un jour te revient cette lettre, c'est que je ne suis plus là pour te parler. Peut-être même n'ai-je jamais eu l'occasion de le faire et crois-moi, j'en suis navré._  
_Lorsque tu es arrivé, petite perle de bonheur ondoyant dans les tréfonds de ma fierté, la guerre atteignait son point de rupture. L'espoir se terrait et nous perdions chaque jour un peu plus nos cœurs dans des combats sans pitié._  
_A ta naissance, tu fus pour moi l'enfant de l'espoir, la preuve que rien n'était vain et que la lutte ne devait cesser._  
_Aujourd'hui est venu le temps de l'ultime bataille, mon cœur le martèle sans discontinuer._  
_Mais avant de mourir, je veux qu'un jour tu saches, qu'aimer ta mère fut la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivé. Que ta naissance a éclairé ma vie d'une lumière nouvelle, une lueur qui ne s'éteindra jamais dans l'éternité._

_Adieu, mon fils, Teddy, enfant de l'espoir. Mon amour et ma fierté t'accompagnent._

_R. J. Lupin._

Ce soir-là, lorsqu'Andromeda appela son petit fils pour diner, aucune réponse ne parvint. Elle attendit, certaine qu'il allait arriver. Mais Teddy ne vint pas. Assise à la petite table qui se dressait dans la salle à manger, tripotant machinalement sa fourchette, Andromeda finit par comprendre que Teddy ne comptait pas arriver. Qu'il était toujours en haut, qu'il ne voulait pas descendre. Qu'il refusait de quitter son monde. Une douce inquiétude s'infiltra dans ses veines. Avait-il trouvé quelque chose qui l'avait bouleversé ? Ou bien était en proie à une vague de tristesse, insurmontable de puissance, étreignant son cœur à l'en faire suffoquer ? Son inquiétude se fit plus pressante. Elle se leva. Monta lentement l'escalier. Arriva devant la petite échelle de bois. La trappe était fermée mais elle savait que si elle lui parlait, il entendait parfaitement. Mais plutôt que parler, elle prit un lente inspiration et décida de monter.

Dans la pénombre, la silhouette fine de Teddy se détachait. Il était assis par terre, le regard rivé vers le sol. Dès lors, elle sut qu'il avait trouvé quelque chose. Probablement une chose à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas. Probablement un vestige du passé. Probablement concernant ses parents. Elle tressaillit malgré elle. Tout cela datait, mais il y avait toujours cette gêne à évoquer le sujet avec Teddy.  
Celui-ci savait que sa grand-mère venait d'entrer dans le grenier, pièce qu'elle avait toujours évitée, mais il ne daigna pas lever le regard. Qu'elle vienne. Près de lui.  
Elle le fit. Doucement, elle passa un bras sur ses épaules. Elle aperçut la lettre du coin de l'œil et sans chercher à comprendre dans les détails elle en devina la provenance. Ces vieilles affaires qu'elle avait consciencieusement remisées sans jamais y jeter le moindre regard, convaincue qu'elles ne feraient qu'attiser sa peine. Cette immense peine qui affluait en elle à chaque fois que l'on évoquait ce douloureux passé. Cette immense peine qu'elle partageait aujourd'hui de tout son cœur avec Teddy.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu, et surtout à toi, Picotti.


End file.
